The present invention relates to an underground crypt having two horizontally spaced crypt compartments for two horizontally stacked caskets in one double depth crypt vault with a center dividing shelf to separate the two horizontally stacked caskets and sealed with a vault lid.
At the present time, it is becoming more feasible for cemeteries to use double depth lawn crypts so that two caskets in a single grave is possible. This provides greater utilization of land.
It is desirable to have one single crypt vault unit that can exert two stacked caskets that can be placed even next to a single burial if so desired.
The Center Dividing Shelf is for insuring that a second burial in the same grave opening will not disturb the casket of the first burial.